Road Rage
by green pixie princess
Summary: A little argument between a married couple. short oneshot, DG i suppose its rated pg13ish


Alrighty this is a short oneshot where a married couple have a small argument. I'm still a newbie at this so it might not be all that great but I tried my hardest! Mmk review please.

_**ROAD RAGE**_

"You did WHAT?!" My wife Ginny Malfoy screeched through the bars of the jail cell I was currently standing in trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I told you, I smashed his window in." I said as if everybody did this on a regular basis. She better not make me say it again.

"Why on earth would you do such a thing?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. This only seemed to anger her more.

"Well, he was driving EXTREMELY slow…." Stupid git should have known to drive faster, I mean bloody hell, if only he would have known what was going to happen to his window, I smiled extraordinarily pleased with myself.

"So you honk at him not PHYSICALLY ABUSE his god forsaken car!" Well duh even I know that.

"I DID honk. Don't act like this is all MY fault"

"Well of course it's all YOUR fault."

"I didn't even want the blasted thing in the first place! And if you hadn't MADE me get a god damned "license" then I wouldn't even have to be in this dirty muggle filled place." I look around disdainfully brushing the dirt off my new jacket.

"Don't you dare TRY to blame me for this, now explain fully how you also seemed to crush the bumper of the car?" I was so close to rolling my eyes again, I wonder how loud she would yell if I did.

"Well you see after I honked for the 17th time at the imbecile and he did not speed up I simply rammed the back of his car making him hurry up." I stated nonchalantly.

"And it didn't work?" She asked acting shocked.

"No! Unfortunately it didn't, but he did stop" She started to pace.

"So then you took your broom that was in the back of the car and bashed his window up?" Haha I am so glad I brought that thing with me, I let out a giddy giggle but stifled it with a cough.

"Slightly yes."

"You….what…SLIGHTLY? Then why on earth did we get such a large bill for that particular window...and WHY was it such a big deal he was slow?" She screamed, turning as red as a tomato

"I've told you several times before, I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's simply do NOT wait around driving slow" Well obviously everybody should know that right?

"Big deal! 'Oooh look I'm Draco MALFOY and I'm soooo amazing." She finished by sticking out her tongue, god how immature can she be?

"HEY! You're a Malfoy too so stop that this instant!" I frowned, if I get wrinkles she's in big trouble.

"You know what? You have the WORST case of road rage I have EVER seen!" I'm going to pretend I know what that is…

"I do not!"

"I expect there making you go to anger management?" Sadly she's correct, the muggles explained it to me.

"Yes and there is no way on earth I'm actually going to go!" Me, go to counseling sessions for my non existent anger issues? HA!

"And I suppose YOU were speeding too hmm?" Oh crap…

At this I look down at my shiny shoes like a four year old caught with my hand in a cookie jar.

"You were weren't you!"

"Yes….." I like to feel the wind go through my hair, she would never understand.

"Jesus! Not again!"

"Actually darling that very much reminds me, they won't let me out of here until you pay all of the speeding tickets." I put on my most sweet charming smile knowing that this would make Ginny weak in the knees.

"No you don't, I think I might have to let you spend the night." She smiled evilly.

"You so wouldn't!" I shouted, scandalized, eyes bulging out, I realize I probably looked quite unattractive but come on!

"Oh, I so would"

"But, but, you don't know what it's like in here." I lowered my voice "All these criminals they could KILL me" I lowered my voice even more while looking around fearfully at all the large men covered in dirt and tattoos.

"And you know this because you've spent like, what, 20 minutes in here?"

"Well yes!" and it sure has been the worst twenty minutes of my WHOLE entire life. I stuck out my bottom lip.

"Ok well I'll be back in the morning. Good night then my dear." With that she walked away with a wink humming a cheery tune."

"GINNY get back here right now, I demand you to!" I called desperately through the bars it was no use she was not coming back, damn I didn't even get to bring out the puppy dog eyes.

"Please gin darling?" I said in a strangled voice, suddenly my mouth was strangely dry.

Just then the largest, hairiest man in the cell sidled up to me with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He shuffled his feet.

"Gosh your awful purdy."

Oh lord, kill me now, well at least he has good taste.

_**THE END**_

Tell me what ya think.


End file.
